A Day With Remus And Sirius
by Straight As A Candycane
Summary: We all know the downsides of life in the magic world, especially with Voldemort strong again. But we never see what happens in the character's homes in their daily lives. Humorous fanfic. Sirius/Remus


Remus paced silently in front of the fire place for a few minutes before the flames rose up and a young man stepped out of the fire place. "Thank you for coming, Harry," he said, stopping and turning to face him.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Harry said quickly, looking nervous. "Your message said it was urgent. What's wrong?" he asked, adding, "Where's Sirius?"

Remus let out a sigh before giving a gesture for Harry to follow him into the bedroom. "Wait, where _is_ Sirius?" Harry asked again. "You said you needed help with him..." He was answered with a simple nod in the direction of the bed, replying with a confused look.

"Under," Remus muttered, rubbing his forehead. Harry tilted his head curiously before kneeling and looking under the bed. Curled up in the corner against the wall was his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Oh, hello, Harry! I see that you're doing well," he said, smiling at him. "Nice to see you," he added, not making any hint of crawling out from under the bed.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, I'm ding alright," Harry replied, seeming confused. "And you? How are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm doing wonderfully, Harry! Thank you for asking," Sirius replied with a smile.

"Right..." Harry replied, hesitating slightly before he stood back up and turned to Remus. "Do I even want to know?" he asked, indicating the bed.

"It's time for his annual visit to the V-E-T," Remus said in a whisper.

"I'm not going to the nail salon!" Sirius shouted from under the bed.

Harry paused for a minute before saying, "I don't know which is worse: That he can't spell 'vet', or that he actually has to worry about going to the nail salon..."

"Just don't ask about the second part," Remus muttered in a warning tone.

"Right...good luck with that!" Harry said, starting to quickly walk out of the room. Remus grabbed him by the arm quickly.

"Oh no you don't! He's _your_ godfather. You're helping," Remus said firmly.

"He's your husband! And the possible father of your children," Harry growled.

"Wait, why would I be the mother?" Remus asked, tilting his head. As Harry began to say something, he quickly cut him off, "On second thought, just don't answer that." Harry shrugged slightly while Remus rubbed his forehead. "Back to the matter at hand..." he began, trying to change the subject.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"You like sneaking around Hogwarts and causing trouble. You've got to have some idiotic scheme to make people listen to you, right?" he replied.

"There's always the Imperius Curse."

"I meant legal, Harry!" Remus growled.

"Ohhhh, you wanted _legal_! That may be a problem..." Harry muttered, scratching his head as he tried to think. After a few minutes, a wide grin broke out on Harry's face. "I think I've got an idea," he said. Remus tilted his head curiously until Harry called out, "Hey, Sirius! Snape called you a poodle!"

"What?" Sirius barked, quickly crawling out from under the bed in dog form. "I'll rip stupid Snivelius' throat out!" he snarled.

Harry tackled him quickly. "Get the leash, Lupin!" he yelled as Sirius started to struggle. Remus quickly grabbed a collar and leash sitting nearby. He jumped into the fight and quickly managed to slip the collar around Sirius' neck. Harry and Remus jumped off of Sirius, panting slightly and both holding onto the leash.

"I really hate you guys," Sirius growled as he sat on the ground, looking defeated and giving up the struggle.

"It's your own fault for so difficult, love," Remus muttered as he took the leash from Harry's hand. "Now come on, we need to go," he said finally, starting to pull Sirius out the door.

"I think you can handle this from here. I'm leaving," Harry muttered, rubbing his head and walking to the fireplace.

"Right. Thanks for the help, Harry," Remus replied, not even glancing up as the flames jumped up and Harry disappeared. "Come on, Sirius, you need to get your rabies shot today," Remus added, still working on getting him out the door.

A look of shock passed onto Sirius' face as he started to pull against the leash. "No! Please, no needles...no needles," he whined as Remus finally managed to pull him out the door.

A few hours later, Sirius and Remus returned from the vet. Remus still looked exhausted from the earlier struggles. Sirius had a grin on his face, licking a lollipop as he sat down on a nearby chair. Remus let out a sigh as he moved to sit on the couch.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad, didn't I?" he asked and Sirius nodded in reply. "And was it really?" he prompted.

"No, it wasn't," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes like he'd heard all this already.

Remus glared and said, "I saw that." He turned his gaze away from Sirius, almost pouting and Sirius let out a sigh.

He looked at Remus for a moment before he silently got up and moved over to sit on the couch. Remus scooted away from him and Sirius said, "Aw, don't get so upset, Remy..." Remus still refused to turn and look at him, so he moved closer to him and continued, "Don't make me beg..." Remus couldn't help but glance back at him and Sirius quickly put on his best puppy dog eyes.

Remus hesitated for a moment before a slight smile spread across his face. He let out a sigh and muttered, "Fine, you win..." A wide grin spread across Sirius' face as he snuggled up to him, giving Remus a quick kiss.

"I love you, Moony," Sirius said as he snuggled closer to get more comfortable.

"I love you too, Padfoot," he replied, leaning against him, putting an arm across his shoulder. It wasn't long before he noticed that Sirius had dozed off while leaning on his shoulder. Remus smiled warmly while looking down at him before moving as carefully as he could to get comfortable. He finally leaned his head back as he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.


End file.
